Trust
by NicaDaRebel
Summary: Set at the start of Season 4. Daryl, over the winter, has grown fond of the Woodbury people, but he has his eyes on one Southern sweet bell named Beth. Andrea wasn't bitten and came back to the Prison, where she and Rick unexpectedly fell for each other. Carl is living life to the fullest, but what happens when a certain girl enters his life? More pairings inside. Rated T.


**My first TWD fic! Take it easy on me, I'm new at this. Also don't expect fast updates from me, because I am a Human Being. This will be a Bethyl, CarlxOC, MaggiexGlenn, AndreaxRick[Yes I want her alive at this fic], MichonnexTyreese, SashaxBob fic, and more! Setting would be at the start of TWD Season 4.**

* * *

The day started when Rick came out of the cell block. The whole prison was transformed ever since the Woodbury people came into their lives. There seemed to be a farm now, and that's where Rick currently was.

He resigned from his leader days, and now and then just looking out for the people, and most especially his family. His family isn't Carl and Judith anymore.

Ever since they rescued Andrea from Woodbury, Rick fell for her. He looked out for her like she was Lori or something, and she looked out for him too. Other than that, there was nothing going on with them... yet.

He put ear phones against his ears to disconnect himself from the groans and moans of the undead. A few minutes later, he was at the Pig pen looking after their emergency source of food. Carl joined him moments later.

"What's up with Violet?" Carl asked worriedly as he eyed the mother pig in the pen after him and his father shared a joke at Carls' staying up because of his comic books from Michonne's latest runs.

"Carl," Rick said warning, "I told ya not to name em', they're not pets, they're food.."

"I just though that until-" Carl stopped himself after catching his father's eyes, "Okay."

"I don't know what's going on her," Rick says as he turns his gaze to the mother again, "She's sick or somethin'"

He clicks his tongue before saying," Feel better... Violet."

He and Carl shared a smile before they went on with their chores. Meanwhile, outside the safety of the walls and fences of the prison, two pairs of feet ran while they were being chased after lots of other pairs of feet.

* * *

Daryl arrived in the eating area where he was greeted with love, admiration, and gratitude.

"Just so you know," Carol says as she saw Daryl arrived while she prepared the people's food, "I liked you first."

Daryl chuckled a bit before he responded with a huff, "Stop."

They talked about how the people have been grateful for the deer he came back yesterday, and somehow Carol's mind went towards the subject she really wanted to talk about with.

"I need to show you something," Carol said as she handed her duty to Patrick, a young teen who always hang out with Carl. Before the two could leave, Patrick showed his gratitude to Daryl for coming back yesterday with that Deer.

After that, they moved on to the fields where they saw the fences. Swaying back and forth because of the force the walkers have been putting on them. Four to five people have clearing them out, but it wasn't enough.

"There had been a build up last night," Carol explained, "It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long..."

They playfully and unintentionally flirted a few more times, before they head back to the eating area, then Daryl went over to the vehicles where prepared for a run.

The the pair of feet that were being chased by a lot more, were getting hurdling towards the prison.

* * *

"I don't think you should go today," Glenn says in his low and serious voice waking up his lover, Maggie Greene.

Maggie shuffled at their bed a bit before opening her eyes only to see Glenn sitting up and his back turned against her,"Really?"

"Yeah," Glenn said as he avoided eye contact. What just happened between them upset him in a way only Maggie could understand.

"We have the suits," Maggie reasoned, but Glenn quickly replied to seem like he cut her off.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go," Glenn reasoned, and that quiet her down, but only for a moment,"You shouldn't."

Maggie sighed and got up from the bed to look at Glenn and clutch her fingers on his hair.

"You know everything's gonna be alright, right?" Maggie asked, and when he didn't answer her eyes widen a bit as she asked again,"Right?"

"Right," Glenn answered back, and when she didn't look convinced he leaned in and captured her lips for a moment before he pulled back,"Right, but you're staying, okay?"

Maggie stared at him before she let out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

Outside the cell, the cell block, was Karen and Tyreese having a conversation about Tyreese having to go on a run. They hugged and kissed and flirted a few times, before Tyreese left to go find Daryl and the others.

Karen smiled watching him leave and secretly checking his butt out, before she turned back to her job. After ramming her cane at about 4 walkers she noticed something move at the woods.

She tried to squint her eyes and come closer to see what was happening, but a growling walker came to her sight and got a hold of her. She screamed, and as the walker was about to sink it's nails into her skin, the young man beside her cut it's hand away from her.

Karen fell onto her back as the others huddled around her, she dismissed them, "I'm fine. No scratches or anything."

They nodded and got back to their current jobs, while Karen slowly steadied herself and got up. She rammed her cane at the walker who attempted to kill her, and got to see the woods again. There was no commotion on about.

"I must hallucinating or something...," She muttered to herself.

But she wasn't. A man got bit, and his companion cursed as she helped him up after killing the walker by ramming one of her knife into it's head. She didn't need more walkers to find them, so she used her knife instead of her gun.

* * *

Daryl sighed as he looked up in the sky. He took a drag from his cigarette then let it fall on the ground and crushed it with his boots. He was going on a run with Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, and Beth's boy friend-much to his dismay-Zach. Beth appeared suddenly as he and Zach were packing for the trip.

Zach explained that the council was letting some people hang back from the run, so he volunteered. He also hoped to get some bonus points from Beth as he explained it's dangerous out there.

Daryl rolled his eyes at the young man, but somehow admired him for his forwardness. He heard Beth say she knew and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

Zach chuckled before asking,"Okay, are you going to say good bye?"

"Nope!" Beth says as she tries to keep her smirk from showing, but it was completely visible for Daryl.

"Damn romance novels" He comments loudly as Zach gave him a chuckle as a sign that he agrees.

When they were about to head out, a guy, about Tyreese's age, but obviously not his size, appeared before them.

"Hey," Bob says as he raises his hand to greet them,"I'd like to start pulling weight round' here."

He and Sasha start having a conversation about why and why not should Bob come. Glenn and the other guys start defending Bob's side stating that he was a former Medic. Sasha sighed and started to remind him that he should get used to having teammates, since he was pretty a loner.

"You're a hell of a tough cell," Bob commented as he tried to flirt with the young lady, "You know that?"

Sasha gave him a smile a small laugh before they headed inside the car and started to drive towards the gates.

Meanwhile, Carl and Rick had just opened the front door for a young woman riding a horse. They hadn't seen her awhile, and they missed her like hell!

"Looks like someone hit the jackpot," Michonne said after unlocking her pack a handing a couple of comic book copies to Carl who smiled in glee.

"Awesome!" Carl said as he added,"Thank you!"

They went on talking before they heard engines hurdling towards them. They turned around to see two cars and Daryl on his bike. Daryl stopped and turned his engine off, and so did the cars.

"Well, look who's back," Daryl says as he catches her gaze.

Michonne nodded and looked at Daryl straight in the eye, "I didn't find him."

The subject went back to Governor, and Michonne suggested she might check out Macon.

"It's worth a shot," Michonne snapped as they avoided eye contact with the current dark female.

Daryl argued that there were walkers for miles and more, and asked if _it _was worth a shot.

"Michonne, Andrea's safe now," Rick reasoned.

"Yeah, so what if he comes back to hurt her?" Michonne argued.

Rick got near Michonne and looked her in the eye and had a few moments in silence with her before he told her, "I would never ever let that happen again."

They kept staring at each other, either one of them dropping their gaze until Andrea herself interfered,"Well, if ya guys wanted to burn each other's face off, couldn't you do it much more private?"

They dropped their gazes and stepped away from each other for Andrea to hug Michonne,"Hey, where have you been?"

Michonne pulled away from her and you could see a bit of anger in her eyes, "You know very well where I have been, and why I am doing it."

"Anyway, we're gonna check out the Big Spot, the place I've been talking about," Daryl says breaking the heated conversation and turned to Rick, "Wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to go check the snares," Rick says,"I don't wanna lose anything we catch to the walkers."

Daryl nods and Rick, Andrea, and Carl steps aside to give way to the vehicles, but Michonne stayed and said "I'll come."

"But ya just got here!" Carl argues.

"And I'll be back," Michonne tells Carl before she got in the sighs while he, his father, and Andrea walked the horse back to the farm after opening the front door for the vehicles to pass then close it afterwards.

Carl removed her saddle and hanged it. He brushed the horse while he eavesdrop on Andrea's and Rick's conversation.

"So, ya checking on the snares?" Andrea asked as she tried to join him, but he stops her.

"I am," Rick says as he gets a pack for the snare bounties, "You're not."

"And why not?" Andrea asked with her hand on her hip and looked directly at his eyes once she caught it.

"You know very well why," Rick says as he drops his gaze and answers," He might be out there, just waiting for ya to come out of the safety of the Prison."

"So that's it?" Andrea says in her pissed voice and Rick and Carl winced as she used the tone,"I am just not allowed out of the walls now?"

"Andrea, it's for your own good," Rick says as he was just inches away from her," Plus, as soon as the Governor is down, ya can get out whenever ya want."

It took a couple of moments before Andrea calmed down, and looked up to Rick's eyes. She got caught up in the moment. They had moments like these. Moments where they almost kiss, but never do.

Carl groans every time it happens. He does like his dad to move on, and he likes him to move on soon, and with Andrea! He groans quietly as he sees his father chicken out of the moment again.

Andrea felt a bit disappointed, but instead she just cleared her throat and handed Rick her gun,"Well, ya gotta be safe too Rick."

Rick took a few moments to analyze the gun. It was the gun he taught her to use the first time they met. Rick shakes his head and argues, "Nah, it's too risky, and ya need it more than-"

"I wasn't asking Rick," Andrea says as she pushed the gun to his chest and to where he catches it, Rick fumbled to hold it properly for a few moments, and a few snickers from Carl can be heard.

Andrea gave him smile before she walked away to get brunch, while secretly Rick was looking at how fine her ass was. Carl laughed at his father's antiques and took his soccer ball with him, after hugging his dad and going to meet Patrick for a beating.

While the teens had fun, another teen was ricking her life for a grown man outside the walls and fences of the Prison.

* * *

After several rounds of soccer, the two teens heard giggles and laughter. They looked around and saw the other children, pointing and laughing at several walkers. Carl and Patrick heard the name '_Nick__' _when they came close to the area. Carl couldn't contain his curiosity.

"You're naming them?" Carl asked in disbelief as he and Patrick came to the area of the younger teens.

They all briefly turned around to see and meet the older teens.

"Well, one of of them had the name tag," Mica, one of the blonde girls of the group, says to explain their actions,"So we thought all of them should."

"They had names when they were alive," Carl said as he was trying to contain his anger,"Now they're dead."

"No they're not," Lizzie, Mica's sister, said defending the walkers,"They're just different."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Carl said as he now lost his temper,"Okay, they don't talk, they don't think, they eat people, they kill people..."

"People kill people," Lizzie says smartly and gave a small grin for her temporary triumph,"They still have names."

"Have you ever seen one happen?" Carl asked mockingly as he retorted back to her small grin,"Have you ever seen one die like that?"

"Yeah," Lizzie says as her grin disappeared and her voice was full of both bitterness and sadness,"I have."

Carl saw the sadness in her eyes and he softened, "They are not people, they are not pets. Don't name them."

Lizzie had anger in her eyes. She felt controlled,embarrassed, and mad all at the same time. And Carl made her feel this way. She demanded, yes demanded, the others to follow her as she walks away. So they did, except for Mica.

Mica turned to Patrick and gave him a shy smile as she asked him if he was going to join the Reading Session early tonight with Carol.

"Yeah," He answered returning the smile. Carl briefly wondered if something was going on between the two, but his thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Patrick was going to that silly session with Carol.

"I go sometimes," Patrick says as he defends himself, but they both knew that Carl wouldn't buying any of it, "I'm immature."

"You wouldn't dig it," Patrick says after shared a laugh, and Patrick left to go read with the other teens. Carl sighed and went over to the fences where he saw '_Nick_'.

He laughed at the others silliness. _"Naming a walker, that's ridiculous!" _Carl thought, then he remembered her was once like that. He was once that immature. But that was in the past. A long, long time ago.

* * *

"Where's yer dad?" A voice asked and interrupted his thoughts. He turned back around to see Hershel walking towards him.

"He's out," Carl says as he looks back at the walkers, with one hand hanging onto one of the holes on the fence, "Checking the snares."

"Well, then what are ye doing out here?" Hershel asked as he reached Carl and put a hand on his shoulder and the other one of the holes on the fences like Carl.

"I was playing soccer with Patrick just awhile ago," Carl says and adds, "Then he went with the other kids to Carol's Reading Session or Time... Thing"

Hershel nods, and after a brief time of silence he speaks,"Maybe you should go attend some time."

Carl gives out a scoff as he shifts a little to look at Hershel to see if he was serious, "That's for kids."

"Exactly," Hershel teased, but kinds also informed Carl that he was still a little kid, They both shared a moment of laughter before Carl noticed movement out on the corner of his eyes.

He looked back at the walkers suddenly to which made Hershel look too. Behind the walkers was a limping man, and a young teen, about Carl's age or so, carrying him while a four to five walkers chased after them.

Carl looked at Hershel, and Hershel started to ran to direction where he could reach the girl in time, "Go find Carol and help!"

* * *

Carl nodded and headed for the library where Carol was reading to the other children and shouted, "Carol! Carol! We need help!"

"What?! What is it?!" Carol said as she failed to hide the knives from Carl. Carl was biwereled, but he decided it wasn't the time, he'd just ask her later on.

"There's a girl carrying a man outside the fence, and they're being chased by walkers!" Carl explained as he also added, "Your dad went down to lure her in!"

"And you let him?!" Carol shouted in disbelief as she excused herself from her class and ran out of the library with Carl. They decided to ran after Hershel while shouting at each other.

"Did ya take a good look on em'?!" Carol asked as they were a few seconds from her dad who was shouting at the girl to come to the front door.

"No, but she looked like trouble," Carl commented as they reached Hershel who was convincing the girl to come to the front door. The girl finally gave in and tried to carry the guy as fast as she could to the front door.

Carl looked hesitant to opening the door, but with Carol's nod they both helped to bring in the girl, but with the guy's weight on her and her tiresome she fell on the ground with the unconscious guy on top of her.

Carl quickly ran to her aid as he avoided Carol's argues. She was trying to get up, but it seemed like her knee was twisted. A walker came near her, but suddenly a gun shot was heard and the walker collapsed beside her.

She finally got the guy off her and eyed Carl as he took one of his arms and lifted him on his shoulders. Chores did him some good. While Carl carried the bleeding guy, the young teenage girl got out her knives and managed to hit two walkers before heading inside.

When she did, she got tackled on the ground by Carl as he searched her body, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Carl ignored her comments and cussing then took her back pack, gun inserted in her pants, and knives strapped every where available told Carol who was looking after Hershel while he aided the injured man. "She's clear now!"

Carl got off her and said harshly, "Stand up slowly and turn around with your hands up!"

She didn't flinch, so Carl shouted, "Now!"

She did what she was told and slowly got up, turned around with her hands up. Carl noticed blood stains all over her, before he noticed she looked kind of Asian. She had dark brown hair that was in a messy bun, with matching chocolate brown eyes, she was taller than him, but only a bit, and she had a bit of a tan skin. She was wearing a tank shirt, with denim pants, and combat boots.

Carl had her gun pointed against her while he glanced over to Hershel, "How is he doing?"

"He's unconscious, we'll take him to a quarantine," Hershel says as he refers to him and Maggie before he glances to the young teen, "You take care of the young girl and lock her in a cell until we can think about what to do with her."

Carl nodded.

* * *

He then brought her to his cell. He couldn't think where else to put wasn't exactly an explorer when it came to the cell blocks.

He locked the cell door as he dragged a chair right in front of his cell to watch the girl while she sat down staring back at him.

Beth heard the gunshot and the dragging of a chair and headed with Judith for where the sound was coming from and saw Carl sitting in front of his locked cell, looking at something, or someone.

"Hey," Beth says surprising Carl, "What's goin' on?"

"There has been a situation, your dad took in some new people," Carl said as he never took his eyes off the new girl.

Beth came over to see who he or what he was staring at and saw a young girl covered in blood. She winced at all the bruises and cuts she had. "Carl, could ya take Judith for a sec?"

Carl finally took his eyes off the girl and nodded at Beth and took his sister. Beth cautiously approached the cell, with it still locked, and put a hand on the bars, "Hey, are you alright?"

She didn't answer, she just looked at the ground as blood dripped from her hands and onto the floor.

"She asked you a question!" Carl shouted at the girl as she shot her head up to meet his eyes, and hers were enraged. Beth turned her head back to see Carl and she gave him a look.

"I pretty know of that," She says after she calmed down and was now looking at Carl with a neutral face on.

"Then why don't ya answer her then?" Carl asked as he was getting impatient with the girl.

"Maybe I didn't want to answer," She said as she had a tone on that quite teased and pushed Carl, "This world maybe ran-over by cannibals, but it's still a free country."

"Last I checked," Carl says with bitterness in his voice, "It isn't anymore."

"Oh well then," She said with her tone again, "It's still a free country in my book."

When Carl was about to explode, Beth intervened and asked her, "What's your name hun?"

She shifted her eyes from Beth to Carl, then the baby. It took her a few moments before she sighed and answered the question, "I'm Shannia Jones."

"Shannia. That's a pretty name," Beth smiled at her and she in return looked away scoffing.

This offended Carl. Beth was just trying to be nice and she just throws that away in a heart beat, "Too bad it's owner is such an ass."

"Carl!" Beth says as she turns back and gave Carl the look again, but he in return ignores it and puts his sleeping sister in the near-by crib and came right back in a flash.

"Oh is that your name now?" Shannia teased as she stood up and walked over to the bars where Beth was, and Beth took a couple steps back unsure of the sudden change.

"You don't ask the question missy," Carl says as he also adds, "We do, now who is that guy you came with?"

Shannia sighed and walked around her cell to try to exercise her unobvious sprained ankle while she answered, "If you have to know, his name is Hunter. He probably turned by now, and that's why the old guy told us to leave..."

Carl got near Shannia and looked at her eye to eye, "Your friend was bit, and you didn't even tell us?!"

"Well, I couldn't say I had time to do so with you shoving me on the gravel, then shoved me in this stupid cell afterwards.." She said as she sighed and sat back down on the bed.

Beth looked at Carl and said, "You shoved her on the dirt?!"

"Well, what was I suppose to do? We can't trust her!" Carl reasons as she he looks back at her. He takes a good long look at her, before his eyes reached her eyes, and he saw himself. He sighed and walked back to his chair and sat down, "Can we trust you?"

It took her a few more moments to answer, then she shrugged, "I, myself, don't even know the answer to that question anymore."

A cry can be heard and Beth muttered that she would be right back and handled Judith. Carl and exchanged a few glances. The situation wasn't awkward, but it felt weird before she spoke.

"How bout you kid?" She asked, "Can I trust you?"

Carl took as much time as he needed before he heard the prison door squeak open and heard footsteps knowing that Hershel and Maggie got Carol to join the trial, "I don't know the answer to the question too kid."

"Is she here Carl?" Maggie asked with a bit of tears in her eyes. Carl stood up and pointed at his cell. Maggie took a deep breath and went for the cell, but found it lock.

"Carl, give me the keys" Maggie says without even looking at him, she just had her eyes straight at Shannia.

"But-" Carl says but a nod and a hand on his shoulder from Hershel quieted him. He sighed and tossed the keys to her hand and she immediately unlocked the cell.

Shannia stood up to meet Maggie, while Maggie asked with dried tears on her face anf edge of her eyes, "Is your name possibly... Shannia Mariah?"

Shannia quietly nodded while she was confused on how she knew her name, "It's Shannia Mariah Jones."

Maggie gave her a smile while she also gave a small and confused smile back. Maggie then looked at her daddy with a bit of teary eyes. Hershel smiled at her and dismissed Carol and Carl.

* * *

Before Carl and Carol could separate from each other, Carol had grabbed Carl and dragged him to private cell and set him down gently on a bed bunk.

"Please don't tell your dad about the knives,"

Carl ruffled his hair and sighed, "And why not?"

They continued on talking for what seemed like forever. Carol said that these children needed to know how to defend themselves. Carl argued that the parents had a right to know, but with he their talk got interrupted with the other children looking for Carol.

"Just don't tell your dad," Carol pleaded as she was about to exit the cell when she looked back, "Please."

"I;m sorry," Carl apologized and Carol's face was filled with sadness and so Carl said something that brightened her up a bit, "I won't make any promises..."

Carol gave him a small smile before she left. Carl sighed again before he headed for Judith and Beth, and to also secretly eavesdrop on Maggie's and Shannia's conversation.

For some odd reason, he wanted to know more from this girl.

When he got there, he found that Beth has taken Judith out for some air, and instead heard some sobs being heard, but he wasn't sure who it was coming from, so he hid inside a cell to secretly and guiltily eavesdrop on the two.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it," Maggie says as she sits on the bed with the young teen.

Shannia took a deep breath before she nods and asks, "Did he tell you my name?"

"Yeah, he begged me to take care of you like you were like my own," Maggie says as she gives a small smile, but Shannia's brows furrowed.

"I can take care of myself," Shannia said harshly, "And he isn't my guardian or anything, he isn't related to me, he just found me when he's gone crazy and ever since he thought I was his dead daughter..."

"Okay," Maggie said as she tried to keep her sobs to a minimum, "Whether you like it or not, I promised to take care of you as my own, so I would."

"This happens everytime!" Shannia says as she gets up from the bed, "First, Hunter thinks I'm his daughter, now you think you hvae authority over me or something! Well, you don't!"

Maggie takes a deep breath and stands up too and looks at Shannia, "Because I really do."

Shannia looks back at Maggie enraged, "Look lady, I don't know what game you are playing, but if you didn't realize yet I ain't nobody's bitch, got it?"

"Watch you mouth right there!" Maggie warned and then sighed and sat back down on the bed exhausted.

"Do you know a Korean guy named Glenn Rhee?" Maggie asked out of the blue. She looked at the ground while Shannia turned back to all of the sudden with her face full of surprise and confusion.

"How do you know Glenn?" She asked as she came nearer her. She was curious, so she seemed like she demanded to know right now!

"H-He's my," Maggie pauses to look at Shannia ,and to see her eyes almost in tear, she too was almost in tears, "He's sorta like my husband."

Shannia let some tears spill as she sat back down on the bed beside tearful Maggie, "Did he tell you about me?"

Maggie nodded and looked at her with a smile, "Every single detail."

Hearing this made Shannia start spilling tears and Maggie too, they ended up hugging each other a few seconds later. Carl, who was on the other side of the cell, was completely confused, so he decided to leave quietly and just wait for his father's return back at the farm area.

* * *

"You completely disobeyed me!" Rick says as he gets back into the Prison with, unexpectedly, Andrea.

"Are we seriously having this conversation?!" Andrea asked as she helped carried two buckets to feed the pigs, "I just saved your life!"

"No, you made matters worse," Rick said in rage as he doesn't even face her and kept on walking with buckets, "You shot the lady down!"

"She was launching herself to you with the knife you gave her!" Andrea argued as she kept up with Rick, "She was going to feed you to her Walker husband!"

"You don't know that," Rick says as he avoided eye contact.

Andrea dropped the buckets and ran after Rick, then she put an arm on his shoulder and span him around to face her, "Okay what is your problem Rick?"

Rick sighs and drops the buckets, then he suddenly grabbed Andrea's face then landed his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, but then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

A throat clearing broke their kiss, and they saw Carl grinning like a fool, "Finally!"

Rick clears his throat too as Andrea blushes a bit. Carl suddenly, face-palmed himself, "Oh how could I forget? Hershel, Carol, and I found someone new..."

"And?" Rick says like it wasn't his job to worry about it and told Andrea to go on and check it out, "We'll talk later."

"I think she's part Asian," Carl says as he helps his father out to feed the pigs, "And also I think she's related to Glenn somehow.."

"Related or not, she has to go through a trial like everyone else," Rick says as Carl nodded. They reached the Pig Pen where they saw the piglets rushing to the food, and the mother pig, Violet, dead.

Rick sighed and looked over to Carl who had no emotion, it was a good thing he wasn't that tied to Violet. They then brought the Pig to the eating area, where she would be cleaned and then if she was good enough, be cooked and eaten.

They heard Daryl's bike, and that's all the father and son needed to rush over to the gate and open it up.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Glenn says as he picks up Shannia and spins her around while they hug each other. Shannia laughed a bit at his antiques, before he set her down. Maggie smiled at them with her arms crossed.

"How- No! Why- When- Uhg! I missed you so much!" Glenn said as he once again picked her up and twirled her around, but this time they fell on the floor laughing. Maggie walked towards them laughing.

Glenn kisses her forehead and notices it was bleeding, He suddenly sits her up and looks at it, "Oh how did this happen?"

Shannia looked at the blood dripping from her head, and found out that Maggie has already gone out to find medical supplies, "Oh it's probably when that Carl kid shoved me on the gravel this morning."

Glenn was taken a back and angered a bit, "He shoved you on the ground?!"

Shannia sighed and told him everything that has happened the past 4 years, and this morning. It took them just a few minutes. A few sad stories along the way, but a kiss on her fore head made it all better.

Maggie got back with Beth , Judith, medical supplies, and fresh clothes.

"Oh hey there Shannia, good to see you outside the cell,,," Beth smiles and cooes over to Judith, "So ya guys gonna tell me how you guys know each other?"

Glenn chuckles and says, "Her eldest brother and I were the bestest friends since nursery school, his family became my family over time, and as soon as Niah here was born, I was chosen to be her Godfather."

"So that makes Maggie-" Beth said as she was cut off by Daryl and Carol coming inside the room. Daryl eyed the young teen, but he turned his attention to Beth first, "Can we talk?"

Carol took the baby from Beth while she and Daryl headed for her cell. Turned out Zach died out on the run. Daryl expected Beth to cry or something, but she wasn't.

"I don't cry anymore Daryl," Beth says as she notices that Daryl was upset about something, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Daryl says as he also adds, "Just tired of losing people is all."

Beth came over to him and hugs him telling him that she was always there for him. It meant something for him, but what he didn't know it meant a lot for Beth too.

* * *

Shannia fell asleep while she and Glenn were talking about their lives. Glenn ended up carrying her to Beth's cell. Beth tucked her in smiled at her peaceful state. For a moment she thought that she would look like Glenn's and Maggie's daughter, but she dismissed it and fell asleep on the bottom bunk.

Glenn entered his and Maggie's cell where they talked about the baby. Maggie turned out to be not pregnant, and in a brief moment they were happy, before they realized that they are really disappointed that Maggie wasn't really preganant. They stayed up all night talking about adopting Shannia.

* * *

"So you wanna talk about what happened awhile back?" Andrea grinned as she entered Rick's cell where he laying with sleeping Judith. Carol came to break the news that Zach was dead and dropped Judith off too.

Rick carefully sat up and patted the side beside him, and she gladly accepted to sit with him.

They talked about their true feelings about each other, and they ended up laying down with each other, with Judith sleeping in Andrea's arms like she was her own.

"Just couldn't bear having to lose you," Rick says as he looks at her eyes and body up and down, "Again"

Andrea smile and reached over for his face carefully not to crush dear Judith and kissed Rick, "Neither could I."

* * *

While in the showers, a thud was heard and the water suddenly turned off. Blood was on the floor. A body was seen on the floor, and was identified as Patrick, Carl's friends.

Blood was all over his face, and then suddenly, his eyes opened. But it wasn't him anymore.

* * *

**Hope ya guys like it! More Bethyl, AndreaxRick, SashaxBob, and CarlxOC in the next chapter. Oh about Shannia. I think I came across her from a movie from my past. If anyone could find what movie it was, I would be grateful. She's a Filipino[Asian]-Spanish decent, and I think her story is about all the Disney Princesses story. She was house maid like Cinderella, has seven very different friends like Snow white, she meets her love in the forest like Sleeping Beauty[Except she was hunting], and I couldn't finish it! Uhg! Help please! Just thought she would be perfect for Carl XD**


End file.
